The Rise of Five
"The Rise of Five" is the first episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode first aired on March 2, 2016 to 0.52 million viewers. It was the 1st episode overall in the series, and the 147th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first appearances of The Elite Force, Donald Davenport, and Roman & Riker. Plot Davenport introduces Bree and Chase to their new headquarters, a high-tech, high-rise penthouse in Centium City, and their new team members, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. The heroes are learning to work together as a team; but when Kaz disagrees with Chase’s leadership style, he sets off to find the villains on his own. Along the way, he comes face to face with Roman and Riker, two shapeshifters intent on annihilating all superheroes. The team must put aside their differences and become the united force they were intended to be to defeat Roman and Riker before it’s too late. Story At a building in Centium City, Donald steps out of an elevator followed by Bree and Chase, the former asking where they were. Davenport reveals they're on the 110th floor of Davenport Tower and their new home: the penthouse he spent his bachelor years in. Leading them out to the balcony, he shows them a hologram of the logo of their new team or as he calls it, the Elite Force. Spinning the hologram, he reveals the rest of its members: none other than their old friends, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar who have been standing there for 5 hours. Chase questions why they were here, to which Skylar reveals Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed by unknown super-villains, Kaz proving it by showing them a photo and saying while they don't know who caused it, they're gonna find them to avenge the superheroes who lost their lives amidst the destruction. Davenport explains they wanted to use some of his tech to track down the villains, though he had a better idea to create one all-powerful team consisting of bionic heroes and superheroes. Bree questions where the other superheroes are, to which Oliver and Kaz reveal they have superpowers now due to coming in contact with the Arcturion while trying to stop Oliver's mother, Mr. Terror. Chase is highly skeptical at first but must believe after Kaz shoot a pyrokinetic blast out of his arm. Bree asks Oliver if he is capable of the same thing though he explains Kaz has fire and heat powers while he has water and ice yet both are capable of flight, which he demonstrates. Bree is initially impressed, though Skylar tells her to wait which is followed by Oliver landing on Chase, due to not perfecting his landings. Heading inside, Chase questions how Kaz, Oliver and Skylar escaped Mighty Med's destruction to which Oliver reveals they were capturing his mother when it happened. After Davenport comes down and reveals where everyone'll be sleeping, Kaz asks where the technology he promised them is to which he activates the Hyperlift, an elevator made from the same tech that was used for the Hydraloop. Everyone steps in and they're taken to Mission Command, the Elite Force's new headquarters under the building. As Davenport heads back upstairs to take a call, Chase questions Kaz and Oliver about what other powers they have, Oliver stating he has Super Strength which he and Bree both doubt. Davenport soon calls everyone back upstairs due to hearing something flying outside. Everyone takes cover as something is thrown into the penthouse, breaking all the glass. They soon notice a box containing a flash drive and decide to examine it. In Mission Command, Chase finds the flash drive contains a video message and plays it on the monitor. The video shows two masked guys stating destroying Mighty Med was the beginning and they're hunting every remaining superhero including Kaz, Skylar and Oliver. Davenport heads back up to the penthouse to repair the windows and turn on the security measures: Kaz (who wanted to head out and find the villains earlier) uses this to prove his claim of doing so, though Chase tells him it would be foolish to go after them without any necessary precautions, which Bree agrees with. Kaz tries to get Skylar and Oliver to back him up, though they side with the Lab Rats, causing Kaz to say he never though he would have to do nothing while part of an elite force before storming out. Later that night, Davenport finds Bree still awake, which she claims she's not used to sleeping in a new place until she admits it was because Skylar's snoring was so loud, even her soundproof capsule couldn't block it out. Oliver comes down to alert them that Kaz is gone and he though he was in bed but turned out to be Skylar's snoring. Davenport sends Oliver to wake up Chase and Skylar while having Bree head out to get him. In an alley, Kaz is using his phone to find the costume shop that sold the villains their masks only to find Centium City has 87 shops. He is soon cornered by the villains who unmask themselves: Kaz recognizes them as Roman and Riker, sons of the superhero Rodissius whose powers Kaz and Oliver took away to save his life. Roman states a superhero living as a mortal is a fate far worse than death and attempts to attack Kaz when Bree finds him and attempts to flirt with the brothers until Kaz tells her who they are, frustrating her that the bad guys are always cute. Kaz tries to get her to leave as he can handle the situation but changes his mind when Roman and Riker turn into a black cloud. Chase, Oliver and Skylar arrive and see Roman and Riker's black swarm before being brought up to speed. Kaz asks Chase for a plan, causing him to chew Kaz out for not listening to his plan in the first place: Kaz, in turn, states he didn't want them to come, something Chase agrees with while Skylar says she was sleeping, something Oliver and Bree say they knew annoyed. Soon, everyone but Bree is arguing with each other until they realize Roman and Riker are gone but they can still hear them. Looking up, the black swarm lands and releases a dust cyclone which launches everyone into the walls and nearby debris and knocks them out. When everyone comes to, they see Roman and Riker are gone and have taken Skylar with them. In Mission Command, Davenport criticizes everyone for their inability to work together, which Chase states what happened is Kaz's fault. Davenport, however, says that since Chase is a leader, he looks out for everyone to which Kaz takes responsibility for what he did as he let his emotions get the best of him. He then agrees to work together with the others and to symbolize this, fists bumps Chase. With that done, they focus their attention on rescuing Skylar to which Oliver sees a sign in the background of the video message as a clue. Doing a Bionic Scan, Chase sees they're at the subway station at 128th Street, though Davenport states the station was abandoned after a flood. Kaz and Oliver realize that since Roman and Riker are shapeshifters, they dwell in dark spaces and are there with Skylar. With that, the Elite Force leaves while Davenport tells them he'll send coordinates to an old subway tunnel. In the station, Roman brags to Skylar that once they finish her off, they'll be on to the next superhero. Riker doubts they will even be able to find the heroes much to Roman's surprise and anger. The Elite Force soon arrives and the brothers position themselves for battle. Oliver frees Skylar using his super strength and after expressing annoyance with her being so surprised, they rejoin the others just as the brothers perform the black swarm and trap them in a ring of centrifugal force with the intent of crushing them. Chase and Kaz realize they could freeze their molecules and tell Oliver to use his Cryo Blast, which works. Kaz and Chase compliment each other for the ingenious plan and as Bree gets everyone together for a victory selfie, Roman and Riker manage to escape without them noticing. Back at the penthouse, Davenport is shocked to hear that the brothers got away though everyone is still satisfied that they don't even know where the other heroes are and can warn them ahead of time. They soon head up to rest and recharge, unaware the the brothers are outside on the balcony. While Riker is eager to attack now, Roman tells him they'll wait until they warn the other heroes, saying they just sealed their fates. Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker Mentioned Cast * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius * Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror * Cole Ewing as Sebastian (indirectly) * Leo Howard as Troy West (indirectly) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 1. ** This is also the series premiere of'' Lab Rats: Elite Force. *This episode was available on WATCH Disney XD beginning Tuesday, March 1st. ** It was originally going to be available on Feb 29, but there were some technical difficulties uploading it. * Unlike the premiere episodes of [[Lab Rats|''Lab Rats]] and ''Mighty Med'','' this episode isn't a one hour special. ** Also, the (current) series finale was not a one hour special. * This is not the first time Booboo Stewart guest starred on Bradley Steven Perry's show. He first guest starred on Bradley's old show, Good Luck Charlie in the episode ''Sun Show. * Chase and Bree still remember Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar from their last encounter. * Bree's statement in Space Colony ''about being unsure of the existence of aliens and that they would hate Donald ends up coming true in this episode. * The theme song is a remixed version of the Lab Rats theme. In addition, the background and interlude music is the same as that from Lab Rats. The remixed part is that it has a superhero theme within it, thus giving it a Mighty Med vibe as well. * Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley, characters from ''Lab Rats, were mentioned in this episode. * Chase and Bree both wore plaid shirts with red tones in them. Ironically, Bree is the one wearing her shirt open-front with a shirt underneath, which was a style Chase wore a lot in Lab Rats. Chase's shirt is buttoned up, something he hadn't worn before. * Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar are all re-located to the Davenport Tower Penthouse in Centium City. * More of Kaz and Oliver's powers are revealed: Kaz has fire and heat projection (Pyrokinesis) while Oliver has water and ice blasts (Hydro- & Cryokinesis). The latter is also shown to have Super Strength. * Spectral Isolation scan is a new bionic ability revealed in this episode. *The Mighty Med Hospital, a hospital in Mighty Med, is mentioned by Skylar in this episode. *The events of the Mighty Med finale The Mother of All Villains are mentioned. **Oliver's mom, Bridget/Mr. Terror is also mentioned, where it states that she was captured by Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar while Mighty Med was being destroyed. It's the reason why the trio survived the destruction, as they were off capturing Bridget. *It's implied the destruction of Mighty Med and Kaz and Oliver contacting Davenport took place sometime during the Lab Rats finale The Vanishing, as those events prompted Davenport to start the Elite Force which he mentioned in the end of the finale. *The team almost blowing but finally succeeding in their first mission is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Rats on Train and to the Mighty Med episode, Saving the People Who Save People. **Kaz refusing to follow Chase's plan and the team getting into an argument is similar to what happened in Rise of The Secret Soldiers. '' *This is the second time a main set gets destroyed. The first being in the Lab Rats episode, ''No Going Back, when Douglas blew up Donald's first lab. *The scene where Oliver gets forced into a position that causes his head to end up on Skylar's shoulder and saying he's okay with it is similar to what happened in the Mighty Med episode, Alan's Reign of Terror, ''when Alan sentenced Oliver and Skylar in a tight picture frame. *Kaz goes on a mission alone and against others' wishes. This is similar to when Chase went on a mission alone in the Lab Rats episode, ''Avalanche! *Kaz letting his emotions get the best of him is ironic, because in the Mighty Med episode The Claw Prank Redemption, ''he accused Oliver of letting his emotions cloud his judgement in understanding how serious the Skylar incident was. * Kaz taking responsibility for his actions after Davenport reprimands Chase for said actions is similar to how Adam took responsibility in the Lab Rats episode ''Adam Steps Up, *The fake green apples (and possibly the fake lemons) on the counter are the same apples as the one that were in the kitchen in Mission Creek in Lab Rats season 1. *It is currently unknown who did and didn't survive the destruction of Mighty Med. Thus, the fates of Horace, Alan, Optimo, Hapax, and other heroes/patients or doctors/employees like Tecton, Solar Flare, Blue Tornado and Lizard Man, are still unknown. **It is possible that more about who survived will be explained later on, as Skylar states there are still other heroes who need to be warned about Roman & Riker. **It is also unknown what happened to Mighty Max, the prison that was underneath Mighty Med, or the regular, normo hospital that Mighty Med was hidden under. Although from the looks of the destroyed Mighty Med, it seems that the normo hospital was destroyed as well. * When Bree says "Why are the bad ones always so cute?" this is an indirect reference to Sebastian and Troy, two of Bree's previous love interests who turned out evil. * When Chase wonders if Kaz and Oliver got superpowers by "being bitten by a supernatural spider", he references the story of Spider-Man, William's real-life favorite superhero. * Donald spent 36 thousand dollars to buy the glass for the window that was shattered in the penthouse. * Bree and Chase find out that Skylar is from another planet. * It is revealed that Skylar spits acid in her sleep, and Bree says that's an upgrade compared to what comes out of her brothers. Ironically, acid spit is a hidden ability of Chase. Douglas said to Chase that he would melt his face off if he drooled in his sleep. However, this wouldn't be a problem for Skylar, as her biology is different from humans. * Chase failing to notice a crucial object that Oliver was able to point out and then Chase asking him if he had a secret superpower that allowed him to notice that is similar to Kaz in Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, in that Kaz as well thought he could deceive Leo and when Leo found out, he asked him if he had a lying detecting bionic ability. * This is the third time Chase analyzes a setting, but fails to notice a crucial object that others were able to point out. The first was the Lab Rats episode Memory Wipe when they tried to sneak in past curfew and the second was in the Lab Rats special You Posted What?!?, when Chase scanned a site, but failed to notice S-1, while others were able to point her out. * Roman & Riker are similar to Wallace & Clyde from Mighty Med, as they both fuse together to activate their shape-shifting powers. * Like the Davenports, Kaz is also of Irish descent. * Previous introductory gags from both shows are referenced: ** Bree expressing disappointment in the idea of being in the basement again is repeated from First Day of Bionic Academy, ''where Bree was worried that she may have to live in the basement again. It's also a reference to the fact that she and her brothers spent much of their lives in a basement. ** Davenport mentioning to learn about how things work before touching them is a reference to Kaz's tendency to use gadgets without thinking, which was what happened when Kaz being introduced to ''Mighty Med, and almost did the same thing when being introduced to Mission Command. * The shapeshifters in this episode are like the shapeshifters from Gravity Falls. * It is revealed in this episode that Davenport Tower existed even before Lab Rats season one, and that Donald spent time there before he was married. * In this episode, Donald says that the walls in the tower can actually talk. This may be a subtle nod toward Eddy, a character in Lab Rats, who was a talking program in the walls of the Davenport Household. * Kelli Berglund had a stunt double in this episode. Goofs *When Oliver is talking about Skylar's sweet flowery scent Kaz leans over but when the camera is facing towards him he's standing up still. *When the box was thrown, it broke all the windows in the set. Logically, it should've broken only the window it was thrown through, as the other glass panes were separated by frames. *Donald mentions having played in Centium City 40 years ago, but he was only two years old in 1976, and thus could not have remembered that far back. *Chase is very intelligent yet he didn't know about shapeshifters. This is possibly because shapeshifters are superheroes/villains and he barely knows anything about them. Quotes Reception This episode has a 9.1/10 rating on IMDb. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: RiseofFive Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016 Category:Special Episodes